Various types of manufactured deck boards are known for use in construction of a patio deck structure for increased performance or durability as compared to conventional wooden deck boards which require regular maintenance by the application of paint or stain thereto.
Various examples of manufactured deck boards are disclosed in the following patent publications: U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,913 by Roberts; U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,491 by Davis; and EP 1808546 by Wybo. In many instances extruded material is used, such as plastic or metal, which results in a durable and strong deck board, but the finished appearance of the deck board is limited to the types of material which are suitable for extrusion and the materials for such extruded deck boards are typically selected based on performance rather than optimal appearance.
US2005/0204683 by Showers et al discloses another example of manufactured deck boards together with finishing boards for capping the deck boards about a perimeter of the assembled deck structure. The configuration of the finishing boards however only provide a decorative covering over the edges of the deck boards and are not suitable for anchoring the edges of the deck boards, nor do they contribute to increasing the upper deck surface area. Furthermore, no means are provided to accommodate for attachment of a railing in a secure manner.